Episode 3-34
Summary As Brilith continues to attack the Taraka suras, Chandra watches her and muses how Agni is an unlucky fellow whose relationships have failed after his first love betrayed him. However, the present Brilith is helpful in this battle. He amplifies and multiplies Brilith's attacks with a transcendental. He believes that they can take many of them out before they open their eyes, and when that happens, Brilith will no longer be so dangerous; his plan is to take the Staff of Agni away from her and take her to a safe place as soon as that happens. He then notices that even though there are no more suras coming through the gate, it has yet to close, as if it is waiting for something. At the Temple of Chaos, Kaz complains about Maruna's assault. Once again, he warns him that he will not get the Eye of Perishment back if he kills him. Maruna would very much like to tear Kaz apart, but finds himself unable to do so without any alternatives at hand. He never expected the usage of the item to include a summoning spell, and wonders if this means that a human's help is needed to activate it. How Samphati managed to do it is a mystery. Kaz interrupts his train of thought by wondering whether he should let Maruna develop or not. Elwin told him that Maruna offered his help against the suras once he develops, but there is no guarantee for that. Kaz adds that recently, some rakshasas have gained the trust of humans, such as a rakshasa called Yuta who was given permission to enter the city in N16, and another called Shess who participated in the Fighter Championship in N19. The reason these rakshasas could mingle among humans is that they were approved by the gods. Maruna could imagine Agni allowing it, but not Chandra. Kaz then states that since he cannot make the choice himself, seeking the approval of the gods is the way to go. The idea makes Maruna nervous. At the Temple of Earth, someone informs Siera that the Chaos Temple has been evacuated, and that Teo and all the fighters are now inside the Earth Barrier. The Earth priest asks if they found the cause for the inoperative turrets, and is told that no defects have been found. Laila arrives and asks Siera about Agni's whereabouts. He answers that the god is beside the barrier stone, and that he dismissed everyone to discuss something in private with a half, who was brought in by Chandra and locked up by the stone in a jail that suppresses the sura form. Laila quickly deduces that it is likely a superior sura. Siera counters that it is not a rakshasa since it was definitely talking, so Laila figures that it must be a nastika instead. The attack on Kalibloom seven years ago was, after all, beyond what a rakshasa could accomplish. Shocked, Siera makes the connection between the imprisoned half and the sura. Laila furthermore deduces that the gods have not killed it yet in order to extract information. In the barrier stone room, Agni tells the jailed Gandharva that he is not in the mood for him to ramble like he did earlier. The nastika replies that his thoughts were jumbled and he did not mean to talk about those things. Agni asks him whether he can finally tell him who made him attack Kalibloom, and Gandharva reveals that it was Sagara. Realizing that over the last seven years, he had been unable to even think of Sagara, Gandharva deduces that something strange must be going on, and he is sure that he was not the only one affected. And sure enough, even Agni is shocked about not having thought of that enemy for all that time, asking himself why he suddenly can now. Somewhere in a dark chasm, an unclothed Sagara silently sits, glaring into the darkness. 3-034 helping hand.png| 3-034 friendly rakshasa.png| 3-034 laila.png| 3-034 gandharva.png| Currygom's comment Be careful not to catch a cold. Afterword Here's a magic buff for you. I want to raise Chandra's level. I think that he can truly reach greater levels! Oh yeah! The scene where the championship results were fixed What were the results of the Fighter Championship in the year N19? Since Shess admitted to throwing a fight, he obviously didn't win. Laila appears taller because of her mask. Some of you mentioned that Siera's clothes look similar to Urha's in Season 2. It's because their outfits were part of a series by the same brand. Hella's Divine series is very popular, but is Asha the only person wearing one? No, there are others... but I didn't say they were from the Divine series when they came out, hehe. What Asha wore is the BF, and there are many other series as well. The styles are completely different. Asha's Divine BF has been modified, and the original looked very different. The guy who got fixed at the last minute When I first drew this image, something felt a little off. But I couldn't figure it out no matter how much I stared at it, so I passed it over. (I was a little out of it because of lack of sleep)... But when I looked at it again today, I finally saw it. I drew both of his eyes normally, hahaha. I fixed it before the webtoon was updated, thankfully. Notes * We previously learned that Airi Yui, Siera, Laila, and Lutz Sairofe also participated in the N19 Fighter Championship.Currygom's blog, Post-Season 2 Hiatus * Questions raised in this episode: ** Who was the woman who betrayed Agni? ** Who won the N19 Fighter Championship? References